


Sometimes Love is Easy

by pastelphan



Category: Phan
Genre: Barista!Phil, Coffee Shop, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Just really cute, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Student!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelphan/pseuds/pastelphan
Summary: Phil works late shifts at a coffee shop, Dan is a student that stops by often because he needs energy to write papers for university. Plus, the barista's cute. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I've ever posted! Let me know your thoughts, and I might keep posting some. I love writing, so if you guys like this I'll be more than willing to keep it up. Don't forget to comment prompts if you want me to write something. I just made a tumblr, so follow it if you want: annawritestheworld.tumblr.com  
> Thanks! xxx

Phil sighed. Another late night with little to no customers. Yawning, he wished he would be able to drink some of the coffee he's getting paid to make.

"Are you alright Phil?" asks PJ, the only other barista working at this ungodly hour of the night. Phil was about to respond, when the door of the shop swung open and something, or rather, _someone_ , caught his eye. A tall, curly-haired man walked into the warm store.

Phil felt like the air was knocked out of him. This man was beautiful. Brown, bright eyes that Phil felt he could get lost in, lean features and a pretty smile that the man gave when he walked to the counter. Phil noticed he had dimples. He looked like he was a university student, judging by his hoodie and laptop he carried. 

"H-Hello, what can I get you tonight?" stammered Phil. 

"Could I have a large carmel macchiato and...erm, one of those pistachio muffins?" asked the beautiful boy. 

"Of course, that'll be £8.00, can I have your name please?" 

"Dan."

_Dan._

"Okay, I'll be right out with those." said Phil. Dan took a seat and opened his laptop, plugging it in to a nearby wall. Phil saw him glance at the sign that told what the wifi password was, then start typing. 

"Mate, are you going  to get his food or continue to stare all night?" PJ interrupted. Phil shushed him and felt himself blushing, hastily starting on the coffee and grabbing the muffin. 

Phil walked over to Dan's table once he was done, handing him his coffee and muffin. "Thanks," Dan said, "I really needed this after almost falling asleep in my dorm earlier." 

"No problem," said Phil, "I understand completely, I was just in your shoes only a year or so ago. Paper writing late at night is brutal. I'm not sure how I survived it." 

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I will. This is due tomorrow and I've procrastinated until now. Really great at doing that. Well, I've better get back to it. This isn't going to write itself, however much I stare at it wishing it would. Nice meeting you, Phil." Dan said as he looked at Phil's name tag. 

"Nice meeting you too, Dan," said Phil, hoping Dan couldn't see how much more red Phil's face was after hearing his name come out of Dan's mouth. "Good luck on that paper." With that, Phil quickly walked back behind the counter, giddy. 

PJ nudged him when he returned. "Shut it." said Phil. 

Dan returned to the coffee shop several times throughout the week, and Phil chatted with him when he was there, falling more and more as he got to know this lovely boy. Dan started not-so-subtlety flirting the fourth time he talked with Phil. 

"Why do you keep coming to this particular shop at night? It's not like the coffee's spectacular." Phil had said.

"Well, I have a lot of papers I need to write for university. Plus, the barista's cute." said Dan, winking. Phil blushed, something he found himself doing quite a lot lately. Dan suddenly grabbed a napkin and dug out a Sharpie from his bag, writing numbers on it. 

 _Ohmygosh it's his number I'm getting his number he wants to talk with me more,_ Phil thought. 

Dan handed Phil the napkin. "Want to get coffee sometime?" he said. Phil laughed. Of course he did. 

Several weeks later, Dan and Phil were now officially dating. And yes, they did actually go for coffee. Everything was wonderful, Phil had never been happier. Apart from dates and hanging out, Phil still saw Dan late at night when he needed to get school work done, and PJ smirks at Phil from across the store.  

Sometimes love is easy. Phil had found love amidst bad coffee and pistachio muffins, when someone needed to stay awake and Phil was a blushing mess. But he wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
